<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way of Gods by Sawtooth72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068005">The Way of Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawtooth72/pseuds/Sawtooth72'>Sawtooth72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawtooth72/pseuds/Sawtooth72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy Jackson fell into Tartarus, he knew that it was going to be the worst experience in his life. But then unexpectedly, Percy finds there is something worse than Hell. Watch as Percy enters the world of Roshar and see what changes it brings upon him, the world, and those he loves and protects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Percy Jackson or the Stormlight Archive, I am just playing in their giant playgrounds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Night was terrifying, the size of her body and the way it was formed terrified him. She reminded Percy of the Grim Reaper in the way her body morphed into mist and the void that clung to her robe. He could honestly say that she was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen, and there was nothing he could do to protect Annabeth and himself from her. When Annabeth started talking to Night Percy went into autopilot. He followed along with Annabeth’s dialog and hope that whatever she had planned, of course she had a plan, worked.</p><p>The crack of Night’s whip startled Percy and he immediately started to get into stance to try and protect himself, but before he could lift his sword Annabeth was there pushing his arm down to stop him from raising Riptide. Percy looked at Annabeth but her eyes where only on nights, entirely focused on trying to keep herself and him alive. He continued to play along with Annabeth’s plan, helping where he could and trying to hold back a rude comment that would probably lose them their lives. When Annabeth brought up how they would take a picture he nearly opened his mouth and made a rude comment but a sharp elbow to the side from Annabeth made him immediately shut his mouth again.</p><p>When the children of Night started to fight over who would be able to take the picture, Annabeth turned to him and said, “Ready?”</p><p>“For what?” was his immediate answer, then he looked towards the chasm far below. Poseidon’s underpants, you can’t be serious.”</p><p>She gave him a smile, a radiant smile before starting to run. He followed her and hand in hand, they jumped. Percy could only watch in horror as one of the aria swooped down towards them at the last second, ramming into them knocking them off course, his hand fell out of hers and he could only watch as Annabeth fell below him and then disappear.</p><p>A moment later, so did he.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a review and give any advice you have! Love to hear what you guys thoughts are. Have a great day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy Jackson awoke from his nightmare, cold and shivering in a barrack that he knew, instinctively, that he did not want to be in. He pulled the small piece of cloth that these Alethi called a blanket off his body and then shoved it around his head, trying to block out the light that was streaming through the door. He rolled over trying to block out the noise and sound of a camp coming to life. He sighed and rolled over, pulling the blanket down off his face, he sat up and looked around the barrack and at the still forms on the ground unmoving around him. He noticed that he was one of the first people awake in the barracks, Skinny boy, and silver brow where up before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy had had to give the bridgemen nicknames, just because they wouldn’t tell them there’s. When he had asked, they had all ignored him and refused to give them their names, like it was their last possession, and thinking about it, he supposed that it really was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Percy got up onto his feet and walked out of the barracks. The early morning sun had risen in the East and was surely, but steadily moving through the sky. As Percy stepped outside, he felt the cold bite more deeply on his skin. He was still unused to how the temperature could swing on Roshar. It had been warm nearly four weeks ago, uncomfortably warm in his opinion, but know it felt like the temperature was in the low 50s. He shivered and started walking towards the mess hall for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day continued like normal, or as normal as it got for bridgemen. They didn’t have any jobs as a bridge crew that day and so they all mainly hung around and did nothing. Percy himself tried not to sit around. He didn’t like how it started to make him think, of Tartarus, him failing Annabeth, his Mom, all his friends. No, it was far more preferable to move and be active. To try and forget everyone he had failed to help and save. That was how he had found himself getting into the habit of jogging through the war camps whenever he had free time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was sure to get back before bridge duty started. Anyone who wasn’t on time usually got docked pay, and Percy wanted to make sure he had money so he could go to the tavern and drink away all his burdens. He and Rock usually did it together as it was usually the only time they could spend together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy arrived at the staging ground around 5 minutes before his shift started. He sat down in a side alley and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep so he wouldn’t be able to think too much. Luckily for him, he hadn’t had the best night of sleep and he was still feeling tired. He quickly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy started awaking as he heard soldiers laughing in the distance. He quickly stood up from his alley and walked towards the noise. What he was a group of around 10 slaves and around 5 soldiers escorting them. The latest recruits had arrived to join this rebranded name of Tartarus. He quickly avoided the thought and in a split-second decision decided to follow the men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Percy got within hearing, he heard the soldier saying to Gaz, “-said to do something special with this one. The rest are up to you.” Percy watched as Gaz looked over the Bridgeman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Percy watched as one of the men, a rather tall one, even for an Alethi, stepped and started to speak to Gaz, “I have military training in the army of High Lord Amaram.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy snorted in amusement. No training ever got somebody ready to be a Bridgeman. In all honesty, having any training, especially military, almost made the experience worse knowing that you had had something better and lost it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the call of horns rising in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stormfather!” Gaz cursed. “Bridgemen! Up, up, you louts!” Percy noticed him starting to kick at some of the men who were eating, and Percy instinctively started to move to interfere, but he stopped himself before he could. He couldn’t stop Gaz and if he tried, he would only get them in more trouble. To get his mind off it Percy quickly turned and started to run towards his bridge crew. He wanted to make sure he was there first so that somebody wouldn’t steal his spot on the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Percy stared for the brief moment he had before they moved the bridge. The Parshendi where already lined up to fire upon him and the bridge crews when they made their charge. This was going to be a brutal bridge run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy got to his place in line, a spot two from the outside and two back. He slipped under the bridge as it was lifted up, and then they started to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy couldn’t see the arrows as they flew, but he felt the first arrow hit the bridge. The man in front of him suddenly flopped to the ground, lifeless as one of the 3 arrows fired had gone through his throat. Three more men in the front row got hit by arrows and fell down leaving only two remaining. There was a brief pause between the first wave of arrows, like the brief calm before the storm, and then the next wave of arrows fell. Arrows tore through the men to the side and front of him and as men fell around him Percy screamed in the sheer terror of what was happening. Bridge Thirteen was getting focused fire upon by the Parshendi. The next wave hit and Percy felt an impact in his arm, the force of it knocked his arm off of the handhold he had and then the pressure from the bridge was too much, he couldn’t hold it anymore. The bridge slowly tipped over and fell on its side nearly crushing him and the men around and behind him. Percy tried to move as possible to get away from any stray arrows, but Percy felt another arrow tear into his calf. Percy cried out and toppled to the ground curling up around his injured body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Percy stared up in shock, how had it gone so bad so quickly. His brain tried to process what had just happened, but he wasn’t able to think. He just sat there curled up in a ball doing nothing hoping he wouldn’t die. His instincts took over and he felt himself looking for water around him. He slowly started to pull it towards himself and then as the water touched his wounds, he started to feel himself heal. As the wounds started to reknit Percy quickly grabbed the arrow in his calf and pulled it out as quickly as he could. He shouted out in pain as he pulled it out, he quickly reached up and grabbed the arrow in his bicep and yanked it out as well, then Percy drifted into darkness as he let water heal his broken body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy woke up as one of the Bridgeman prodded him in the side. Percy looked up at the man then around at the carnage around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bridgeman above him looked confused, “How are you alive? You were in middle of bridge, should ave killed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked up at the man, “I got lucky.” Then Percy stood up and started to walk towards where Gaz was. He might know where the rest of the members of bridge thirteen where.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was in the tavern, drinking. He didn’t care what everyone who had known him would have thought. He wasn’t the same man anymore. He could only get a few drinks with the meager money he had but Alethi drink could be strong, and Percy had noticed that since he wasn’t used to this stuff, he got drunk rather quickly, or he used to. He probably drank too much know a days, but he really didn’t care anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy held the cup of  Horneater Lager, it was by far the strongest of the drinks he could get access to and once you found a tavern that sold it, it was actually fairly cheap compared to other drinks. Percy was at the bar drinking, trying to get drunk as quickly as possible, trying just to forget what had happened today. Percy looked around at the tavern he was in. It was a rather loud bar, with quite a few soldiers sitting drinking and commiserating with other soldiers. Percy tried to ignore them all, he didn’t want to deal with men that would treat him like trash, even though in the eyes of some of the Brightlords he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy wasn’t sure how long he sat there drinking, he slowly started to feel himself get drunk and he really didn’t care. Percy started to feel rather nice after around an hour. He decided though that he was still going to stay though. Better than laying in the barrack, at least it was warm in the tavern. Somebody bumped into him from behind and he felt water from a cup the man was holding hit his back. The water instantly cleansed the alcohol from his system and reawakened him to the pitiful situation he was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy growled and spun around off his stool and looked at one of the soldiers in the bar. The man looked at him with apparent amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annoying Bridgeman,” he slurred. “Don’t you know who your talking to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, an annoying soldier.” Percy replied. The man growled and then quickly grabbed Percy before Percy could stop him. He then haled him out the door of the tavern and threw him on the ground outside the tavern. Percy instinctively rolled when he hit the ground and so he was on his feet once the man charged him. Percy blocked the first punch thrown at him and then he quickly threw a jab into the man’s stomach. The man doubled over instinctively and as he did so Percy brought his thigh into the man’s face breaking his nose almost instantly. The man stumbled back and put his hand to his face where blood had started streaming down his face from the broken nose. As Percy looked up from the man, he noticed that there where another 3 men that had just followed the man who had dragged Percy outside. They looked at the man that had stumbled back from Percy, once they realized that he was injured they looked back at Percy. They seemed a bit wary but more angry than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the men smiled at Percy as he was standing there, he then turned and looked at his compatriots and said, “It a meek little Bridgeman, think he can stand up to us.” He laughed at his words. “Thinks he can beat four trained soldiers in a fight.” He grinned and started pacing forward, “Don’t think you can run from us, we got to teach you where you’re at in the world,” his grinned widened as he turned towards his friends and said, “the very bottom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy had gotten into a fighting stance as the man had talked. He naturally reached his down to put it in his pocket but stopped once he realized he didn’t have one. The soldier turned around and the moment passed where he could have gotten in a shot at the man. The soldier smiled for the last time at Percy. It was a mean brutal thing and then he said, “I think it’s time he learned his lesson. You want to help me teach it to him boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others grinned and started to try an encircle Percy. Percy let them as they surrounded him their smiles leered at him. When they were just about to encircle him completely Percy sprang into action, the first move, a quick lunge towards the talkative soldier. Land on his hands and do a twist with his feet knocking the man’s legs out from underneath him. He hopped up instantly and grabbed the fist that was flying towards his face. He then grabbed onto the man’s arm with his right hand and pulled him into close quarters. He then went up and needed the man in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He then quickly twisted around the man and shoved him towards the soldier on the left that was rushing towards him. They collided and knocked each other into the ground. Percy then turned towards the man rushing him. He seemed more wary, and he started to slow as he raced towards Percy. Percy instead of letting the man come to him, Percy took the fight to him. He started with a front jab at the man’s face. The soldier was able to block the jab, but he didn’t see the upper punch that hit him in the jaw. The soldier fell backwards from the punch and landed on the ground, out cold from the force of the punch. As Percy saw the man fall to the ground Percy started to relax but then an arm circled his throat and pulled him into a headlock. Percy instinctively grabbed the hands that had put him in a lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your good”, the man whispered in his ear. “Really good for a darkeyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled, then jabbed the man in his side knocking the wind out of the man he then twisted and again knocked the man to the ground. The man stared up at Percy and visibly started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m a darkeyes, well sir, you might want to revise that opinion,” Percy said. Percy looked at the other two men who had stood up. They had gotten into a fighting stance, but they looked afraid. He started to walk towards them, when there was some clanking from behind and as Percy turned, he saw a group of soldiers, all armed and walking towards a barracks down his street. They looked at the scene in front of them and then at Percy. There angry faces told him all he needed to know. Percy fell onto his knees and then put his hand behind his head. They quickly walked up to him and the squad leader grabbed his arms and hauled Percy to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything to Percy, he just nodded to his men and said to them, “Go, I’m going to take care of this one, go and help these men and then you can go to the storming tavern.” He then turned and with Percy in tow started walking in the general direction of the bridge crews. There was no talk and Percy didn’t struggle at all on the way there. He knew it would be useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squad leader and Percy reached the Bridge Crews and immediately they started walking towards the main office for Lamiral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived the squad, leader knocked on the door. It was opened by a young dark eyed slave. He bowed towards the squad leader and then asked, “Hello sir, may I ask in my lords place what it is you are here for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squad leader replied, “There was a fight, don’t know the details but this man beat up 3 soldiers. I am here to give him to you for judgement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slave nodded, “I will be back with my lord’s response.” He then turned and left. He came back less than a minute later and told the soldier to take him to a certain barrack. The squad leader nodded and then turned Percy around and walked him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached specified barrack the squad leader again knocked on the door. There was a longer response time but when it did the face of Gaz looked out at them. “What do you want?!” said Gaz in an annoyed tone of voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought this one to you for judgement, he was in a tavern fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gaz looked at the man, then turned to Percy. “What Bridge where you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bridge thirteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore, your know assigned to Bridge 4, get your things from your barracks and go bunked there. From know on your in Bridge 4.” He then turned towards the squad leader. “He won’t be any more trouble; know I am going to storming go to bed.” He then turned and shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Squad leader looked at Percy, then shrugged and let go of him. “Not my problem anymore.” Then he turned and walked away leaving Percy to his fate as the newest member of Bridge 4.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pls Leave a Review and I hope you have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>